LA NIÑERA
by nadeshikolee
Summary: El vuelo de amy se había adelantado y ya no estaba en casa, ya la extrañaba, se había despedido muy acaramelada y recordándome que faltaban 3 meses para la boda. -amy No podía dejar de pensar en ella. En eso sonó el timbre Me dirigí a la puerta amy. La abrí baje mi vista y la vi a ella y ya no me acordaba de amy…. con permiso de the mysterious eyes
1. PROLOGO

SCC PERTENECE A CLAMP

* * *

**PROLOGO**

¿Es amor?

Azul-chocolate

Rubio-Castaño

Labial-Brillo

Bronceado-Pálido

Alta-Mediana

Monotonía-Sorpresas

Tacones-Converse

¿LA AMAS?

-shaoran lee, ¿Aceptas a amy aminaya como tu esposa?

-Yo…

* * *

El prologo es pequeño, pero para las que no entendieron se supones que está comparando a amy con sakura, y se pregunta si acaso si ama a amy.

Espero que les llame el Fic.

los quiere

NADESHIKO


	2. ES HORA DE CONTRATAR UNA NIÑERA

_**SCC LE PERTENECE A CLAMP**_

* * *

_**CAP.1 ES HORA DE CONTRATAR UNA NIÑERA**_

* * *

-¡Papa tenemos hambre!-gritaron mis queridos hijos "HIEN" y "NADESHIKO"

-amy, ayer me desvele trabajando, ¿Podrías tu levantarte y darles aunque sea un plato de cereal?

-Son tus hijos-dijo amy gruñendo, ese comentario me hirió un poco, pero lo tome como juego. Ella es amy es mi prometida su cabello es rubio sus ojos de color azul claro como el cielo.

-Okay amor-dije besando su cabeza-Yo iré, tu descansa

Me levante con mucho esfuerzo, sentía que una fuerza invisible me jalaba de nuevo a la cama, pero mis ángeles tenían hambre y tendría que darles de comer.

-¡Papi!-Grito nady, cuando me vio entrar a la cocina ella es mi princesa tiene el cabello largo color castaño claro y unos hermosos ojos cafés con destellos azules

-Hola amor, como amanecieron mis pequeños mellizos-SI EXACTO ERAN MELLIZOS, si ser padre soltero de un niño era difícil ahora imagínense con dos huracanes, pero aun así daría mi vida por ellos, aunque su madre nos haya….ya shaoran deja los rencores y prosigue con tu día.

-Muy bien papa-dijo Hien abrazando mi pierna, Hien es mi hijo mayor como por 1 min. Es igual a mí en todos los aspectos pues du cabello es igual de alborotado que el mío y de color castaño con ojos color café dicen que es mi copia en miniatura.

Mis pequeños me llegaban como por donde acababan mis piernas y es que, no es que no fueran altos si no que yo era un hombre grande, mis pequeños de 7 años tenían una estatura alta para su edad.

-Y amy-dijo nady con asco

-Tu MAMA nady –dije remarcando la palabra MAMA-está durmiendo

-Agh no entiendo papi, yo no la quiero y Hien tampoco entonces ¿por qué tiene que ser nuestra mama?

-Es mi prometida mi amor y necesitan una mamá.

-pero nosotros solo te queremos a ti-dijeron los dos al unísono haciendo un puchero estilo mi prima, sabía que no era buena idea dejarlos a su cuidado.

-Bueno Bueno que quieren de comer-dije bajando a nady para sacar el sartén

-Hot-Cakes!-gritaron los dos, yo reí y empecé con el desayuno.

Cuando acabe les dije que se fueran a lavar las manos y que cuando regresaran ya estaría todo listo para que desayunaran.

Cuando empezaron a comer, el teléfono sonó.

-Bueno

-¿shaoran lee?

-El mismo, ¿Quién habla?

-Soy Jane, la secretaría del Jefe.

-Claro Jane, te ubico-escuche su risa nerviosa, no era secreto que yo le gustaba.

-Este….yue me dijo que te llamara para avisarte de un viaje de negocio que realizaras en una semana.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero se supone que hoy empezaban mis vacaciones.

-Lo siento, él me dijo eso.

-Okay, gracias Jane-Colgué de mala gana

¿Ahora que haría?, Mis padres y mi prima estaban en un viaje en Europa que duraría un mes, y sería mala onda de mi parte que les interrumpiera sus vacaciones.

Amy, se iría hoy de viaje en la noche a una pasarela que se haría en que no regresaría hasta dos semanas antes de la boda.

NO PODRÍA DEJAR A MIS HIJOS SOLOS!

Creo que es hora de buscar una niñera, ¿Pero cómo dejar a una completa desconocida con mis hijos?, tal vez meiling sepa de alguien

Marque su número y me aleje para que los niños no escucharan

-HEllo!-grito mi prima

-Hey meiling

-primote que haches?

-No me hables como bebe-dije bufando

-¿Que querías shaoran?

-¿Sabes de alguna persona de confianza a la que le pueda encargar a mi hijos por unos tres días?

-Si

-¿Quién?

-Yo

-no meiling no interrumpiré su viaje

-Pero

-NO

-Pero

-No

-pero shaoran tu sabes que me encanta pasar tiempo con mis sobrinos favoritos

-no mei tu debes pasar tiempo con tu prometido

-Okay! Si, conozco a alguien.

-¿Quien?

-Se llama sakura, es mi mejor amiga.

-¿Segura que es de confianza?

-Claaaaro, es un amor, ojala ella fuera mi cuñada y no…amy-dijo con asco

-meiling-dije en tono de advertencia, ya me tenía arto que mi familia no entendiera que yo la amaba y que sería una buena madre para mis hijos, siempre que veía como los trataba me daba ternura, no sé porque mis hijos la odian, pero sé que en algún momento la amaran, tanto como yo lo hago.

Meiling me paso el número, y lo marque apenas colgué con meiling.

-¿Bueno?-Dijo una voz dulce y hermosa.

-Emmm ¿sakura?-dije nervioso, no se por qué.

-¿Quién habla?-dijo ¿nerviosa?

-Habla shaoran, Mmmm el primo de meiling

-Ohhh shaoran-dijo como ¿ si me conociera?-meiling habla mucho de ti-AAAAA ok

-eto….sé que no me conoces personalmente, pero meiling confía mucho en ti, y necesito pedirte un favor.

-¿Cual?-dijo amablemente.

-¿Podrías ser la niñera de mis hijos, por una semana y tres días sola con ellos?-no la dejaría sola con mis hijos sin ver con esta semana de anticipación como es.

-Emmmm

-Por favor te pagare bien, pero es una emergencia y pues no tengo a quien recurrir.

-Claro shaoran, no necesitas pagarme, lo hare con gusto.

-Muchas Muchas Muchas gracias!¿Crees poder venir hoy, para presentarte a mis hijos? Y pues ya te quedes aquí…

-Claro, llego en tres horas.

-Perfecto, gracias de nuevo-y colgó

Me dispuse a mandarlos a la ducha y a arreglar la cocina y la casa, el vuelo de amy se había adelantado y ya no estaba en casa, ya la extrañaba, se había despedido muy acaramelada y recordándome que faltaban 3 meses para la boda, una parte de mi decía que no era lo correcto pero me forzaba a entender que si lo era.

Me metí a bañar arregle a mis hijos y los puse a ver la película de "buscando a nemo", les gustaba mucho.

Puse la película

Amy

Camine a darles un beso a mis hijos

Amy

Los arrope

Amy

No podía dejar de pensar en ella.

En eso sonó el timbre

Me dirigí a la puerta

Amy

La abrí

Amy

Baje mi vista y la vi a ella

Y ya no me acordaba de amy….

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**:Les gusto?!

Espero que si

Merezco Reviews?

Tienen dudas? Opiniones?

Las quiere

nadeshiko


	3. ¿YO,NIÑERA?

**_ Sakura Card Captor le pertenece al grupo CLAMP _**

* * *

_Letras en cursiva-pensamientos_

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: ¿YO,NIÑERA?**

* * *

*******************Un dia antes********************

¿Que es lindo tomoyo? No no quiero comer…

Ring ring

-Aaaah ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hora es?-decía sakura mientras se levantaba del suelo porque del susto se cayó de la cama.

-hay no otra vez se me hizo tarde!

_Mi nombre es sakura kinomoto actualmente tengo 24 años vivo en un departamento en el centro de la ciudad que comparto con mi mejor amiga tomoyo ella es muy linda es de tez pálida con cabello color gris que le llega hasta la cintura con unos hermosos ojos color morado es diseñadora de modas actualmente es novia de mi amigo eriol._

_Eriol tiene el cabello azulado al igual que sus ojos a veces puede ser muy muy muy misterioso y toma todo por divertido, el trabaja en la embajada de su familia._

_Mi familia pues se puede decir que se reduce a tomoyo, eriol, yukito, meiling y Ariel ya que mi padre en estos momentos está en una excavación en América, si mi padre es arqueólogo y pues mi hermano touya se caso con su novia nakuru hace 8 años y se mudaron a la casa de mi padre en tomoeda con mis sobrinos de 7 años de edad (si fueron mellizos) son mi adoración aunque a veces son unos diablillos de lo peor sus nombre son Yumiko y Riu._

_Yumiko se parece mucho a su madre aunque heredo de mí que a veces es muy distraída. Y Riu se parece a touya parece una copia en miniatura de mi hermano._

_Aunque Riu también no deja que un hombre se me acerque es igual a touya aunque sé que lo hacen porque me quieren pobre de Yumiko cuando crezca no se le acercaran los chicos por tener un hermano y un padre celoso._

_Esta es mi no tan pequeña familia jajá, pero creo que tenía algo que hacer… así tengo que correr si no no llego a mi trabajo._

-Buenos días sakura-me dejo tomoyo mientras ponía un café y un poco de fruta en la mesa.

-buenos días tomoyo-dije mientras comía todo tan rápido que casi me ahogo

-perdona tomoyo ya se me hizo tarde tengo que correr-mientras recogía mi abrigo

-si claro sakurita recuerda que al…..-se escucho la puerta cerrarse un poco fuerte

-hay sakurita nunca vas a cambiar, eso me gusta que nunca cambies, ni modos le enviare un mensaje para avisarle.

/

Llega una sakura muy agitada a un café donde ella es mesera trabaja para poder pagar la renta del departamento en el que vive pero ya que tomoyo se irá a vivir con eriol tiene que buscar otro trabajo para poder vivir en su departamento.

-wow! Ahora no llegaste tan tarde como de costumbre-le decía rika quien le daba un mandil para que se lo pusiera

-no lo creo solo lo dices para animarme-decía mientras se ponía un mandil color crema

-mejor ay que apurarnos y después seguimos platicando-decía rika mientras tomaba una charola.

Ring ring

¿Un mensaje de tomoyo?

_Sakurita:_

_No me esperes a comer, porque eriol me va a llevar a cenar y a ver lo del departamento donde vamos a vivir, creó que ya se te había olvidado jeje _

_Cuídate_

_Tomoyo_

/**al final del día**/

Ya en su casa sakura esta pensando

_-Creo que no me va a alcanzar mi dinero tengo que pagar la luz, la renta….. (Suspiro) aaah creo que voy a tener que buscar otro empleo._

De tanto pensar en sus problemas sakura ni sintió cuando se durmió

Ring ring

_-¿Qué? ¿Otra vez se me hizo tarde?_

_Tengo que cambiarme rápido y desayunar igual o más rápido. Espera un momento sakura hoy es lunes hoy es mi día de descanso. A quien se le ocurre llamar a estas horas ¿Quién será?_

-¿Bueno?

-hola sakura habla meiling

-aaah hola mei dime ¿como van tus vacaciones?

-muy bien saku ,pero te quería pedir un favor

-¿de que se trata esta vez?

-¿puedes por favor cuidar a mis sobrinos?

-¿tienes sobrinos? Bueno mejor dicho ¿tienes hermanos?

-si y no veras mi primo shaoran tiene 2 dos hermosos hijos y no tiene con quien dejarlos porque va a hacer un viaje y yo me ofrecí para cuidarlos pero el menso de mi primo no quiere que cancele mis vacaciones y como no quiero que los deje con amy ¡wuakala! Te ofrecí a ti para cuidarlos

-aaah ya veo pero ¿POR QUÉ ME OFRECISTE A MI?

-es que no quiero que amy este con ellos. Entonces que dices saku ¿puedes cuidar a mis sobrinos?

-está bien pero eso si me debes una

-gracias, gracias. Shaoran te llamara

-ok, bye

-bye , saku

_En que me has metido meiling bueno a esperar que me llame el tal shaoran._

Ring ring

_De ve ser el._

_-_¿bueno?- dije lo mas normal que pude

-Emmm ¿sakura?-dijo,la persona al otro lado

-¿Quién habla?-dije nerviosa

-Habla shaoran, Mmmm el primo de meiling

-Ohhh shaoran-dije como si lo conociera de toda la vida-meiling habla mucho de ti-_aja si como no_

-eto….sé que no me conoces personalmente, pero meiling confía mucho en ti, y necesito pedirte un favor.

-¿Cual?-dije como si no supiera

-¿Podrías ser la niñera de mis hijos, por una semana y tres días sola con ellos?-_¿tanto tiempo? No lo sé meiling, me vas a deber más de una._

-Emmmm

-Por favor te pagare bien, pero es una emergencia y pues no tengo a quien recurrir.

-Claro shaoran, no necesitas pagarme, lo hare con gusto.-_pero que acabo de decir si necesito el dinero, pues ya ni modos_

-Muchas Muchas Muchas gracias! ¿Crees poder venir hoy, para presentarte a mis hijos? Y pues ya te quedes aquí…

-Claro, llego en tres horas.-_creo que no habrá problemas le avisare a tomoyo que tengo un nuevo trabajo _

-Perfecto, gracias de nuevo-y colgó

Me duche si quería este trabajo tenía que dar una buena impresión.

Llegue a la casa que era hermosa además de estar cerca de un parque es todo muy lindo. Toque el timbre con nervios no sabía si quedarme o salir corriendo.

_No seas cobarde sakura ahora te quedas_

Cuando abrieron la puerta me quede maravillada con ese hombre parecía un dios griego. Es tan lindo

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bueno pues aquí está el cap. Espero y les este gustando esta historia.**

**Recuerden dejar reviews**

**Dudas? comentarios?**

**Bueno los quiere**

**nadeshiko**


	4. TERNURITA

**_Sakura Card Captor le pertenece al grupo CLAMP _**

* * *

_Letras en cursiva-pensamientos_

* * *

**_Ternurita_**

* * *

_Baje mi vista y vi a sakura_

_En eso ya no me acordaba de amy…._

Era pequeña y muy hermosa, tenía como 17 años, vestía jeans y una camisa de manga larga con converse y aun así era la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, _shaoran acabas de decir que es la mujer más hermosa que has visto, y si no te acuerdas tienes prometida,_ Lo sé, pero ella viste tan sencillamente y aun así comparada con amy que siempre lleva faldas y se maquilla, era más hermosa._ Shaoran pareces pedófilo._

-Emm pasa-dije quitándome para que entrara-déjame ayudarte con tus maletas.

-Hola sr lee, no se preocupes

-Como no si ya te estoy siendo una molestia al pedirte cuidar a mis hijos, lo sería más si no me dejas cargar tus maletas y me llames shaoran-dije quitándoselas

Rio-Eres terco.

-Mucho-dije sonriendo de medio lado, _¿que diablos te pasa?, parece que estas coqueteando._

Pero a diferencia de todas las mujeres, sakura no se quedo "deslumbrada"

-Emm entonces ¿Dónde me quedare a dormir?

-A! si, ven sígueme.

Le enseñe la casa.

-Mira esta es la cocina, pero tú no te preocupes, que por lo regular pedimos comida, a amy no le gusta cocinar.

-¿Seguro? Me gusta cocinar.

-Por supuesto

Subimos las escaleras

Le señale el primer cuarto que había apenas se subía-Este es el cuarto de los niños.-señale el de al frente-Este será el tuyo, tiene baño y televisión-la guie para dar vuelta a ala derecha al final del pasillo y señale la puerta de al final-Ese es mi despacho, y la puerta que estaba al lado del cuarto de mis hijos es el de amy y mío.

-¿Y los angelitos?-Me cayó bien apenas pronuncio eso, amy nunca les había llamado así.

-Abajo en el cuarto de tele viendo unas películas, te importaría si hablamos en mi despacho y luego te llevo a conocerlos, aprovechando que están distraídos viendo tele.

-Claro.

Nos dirigimos al despacho y le abrí su silla para luego sentarme yo al otro lado del escritorio.

-Tienes una casa, o más bien mansión, muy bonita shaoran

-Gracias-dije sonriendo _que me pasa ya no eres un adolescente shaoran CONCENTRATE!_

-Okay veremos. En una semana tengo un viaje que durara tres días, así que necesito que estés desde ahora para ver como toman tu presencia mis hijos, ¿como te podre explicar?, mis hijos son unos niños demasiados maduros para su edad, han tenido una infancia sin un modelo materno, más que el modelo femenino de mi madre, de mi prima y de mi novia. Hien es desconfiado y al principio puedo adivinar que no te hablara ni te mirara a los ojos, al igual como no querrá tener contacto físico contigo, y te doy una disculpa adelantada de su parte, nadeshiko, es una niña cariñosa, pero también es precavida, solo se muestra dulce con gente que conoce, con decirte que ni a mi prometida la trata bien-dije con una sonrisa triste, si los niños entendieran.

-Okay, se que podre con esto.

-¿Solo traes esa ropa para toda la semana y media?

-Emmm llamare para ver si pueden traerme más luego.

-Okay

En eso sonó mi celular

_shao amor, lo lamento con todo mi corazoncitiux pero durare más tiempo aquí en China, no podre llegar para nuestra boda, llegare en cuatro meses. Te amiux_

_Amy_

Extrañamente no me deprimí como pensé que lo haría sin su presencia.

-sakura-dije avergonzado, esta chica a de creer que solo soy una molestia

-¿Pasa algo?-dijo mientras alejaba la vista de su celular.

-¿Te molestaría si estuvieras aquí más tiempo? Lo que pasa es que amy se tendrá que quedar más tiempo haya en China, y yo trabajo mucho y no puedo estar todo el tiempo con mis niños.

-Encantada estoy de convivir más con sus niños, meiling me ha platicado mucho de ellos, y estoy emocionada por conocerlos.

-En ese caso muchas gracias y ¿Qué tal si ya bajamos?

-Claro

Bajamos y nos dirigimos al cuarto de televisión.

-nady, Hien les presento a sakura, su nueva niñera.

Nady puso pausa a la película y voltearon a verla, en eso ocurrió algo rarísimo, apareció una sonrisa en la cara de mis hijos.

-Hola sakura, te ves buena persona, estoy encantada de que seas mi niñera-Dijo nady ¿ABRAZANDOLA?

-Hola sakura-Dijo Hien mirando al suelo

sakura sonrió-Hola chicos, verán que seremos muy buenos amigos.

Mi celular sono de nuevo fui al despacho a atender mi llamada

-Hola

-shaoran amigo

-Hey yue

-shaoran a ocurrido un inconveniente y necesito que mañana en la noche estes en el aeropuerto para partir rumbo a Rusia,es una orden

Nady y hien no habían mostrado problemas asi que podría relajarme-Okay yue

Y colgué

Mientras se daba la llamada de shaoran 

**Sakura pov**

Oye sakura –dijo hien con la cabeza agachada

Dime, amor-le dije el niño es muy lindo

Te quería preguntar si tú quieres ser…-me dijo hien pero no le entendí lo del final porque hablo muy despacio

¿Si yo quisiera ser que?-le pregunte con curiosidad

Si tú quieres ser mi novia-me dijo con unos ojos de cachorro

Wow, eso si me impresiono pensé que me pediría otra cosa

Cariño, tu y yo no podemos ser novios tu eres muy pequeño y se vería raro no lo crees?-le dije tratando de no herirlo

Ay Hien como se te ocurre decirle eso a sakura mejor le hubieras preguntado si-le hizo una seña nadeshiko con su dedo para que se le acercara pero no pude oír lo que dijo pero a Hien se le ilumino el rostro de felicidad

¿Que estarán tramando? Les iba a preguntar pero entro shaoran

**Shaoran pov.**

Que le habrá preguntado Hien a sakura solo espero que no se meta con MI SAKURA _un momento como que tu sakura no seas pervertido shaoran!_

-Sakura ha ocurrido un problema y tendré que irme mañana

-¿A dónde iras papito?-Dijo nady

-A Rusia amor-dije

-Entonces hoy mismo me quedo a dormir ¿Hay problema?-dijo sakura

-Claro que no.

-Todos modos con la ropa que traigo estoy bien por 4 días.

-Bella entre tanto rollo se me olvido preguntarte ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Tengo 24

-Te ves más pequeña sakura, mi papá solo te gana por 3 años.

-¿Tuvo a los niños a los 20?-dijo sorprendida, se ruborizo de un tierno color rosa-Perdona mi indiscreción

-No, no te preocupes, pero si los tuve a los 20, su mamá-me calle y voltee a ver a los niños-Temas personales.-dije con voz fría.

-Bueno, que les parece si hacemos algo de comer?-Dijo sakura a los niños dulcemente, definitivamente meiling tenía buenas amigas.

-SII!-grito Hien

Mis hijos se estaban comportando tan libres con sakura que hasta me daban miedo.

Sonreí, ¿por que con amy no son así?

AAAhh amy

Tan solo pensar en la boda, en mis hijos, me vuelvo loco

Me es feo el tener que imponerles a mis hijos una madre, pero ellos deben entender que necesitan a una mujer en su vida, además de que yo la amo, pero amy es dulce con ellos ¿Por qué no la quieren?

La tarde fue divertida, me encanto como sakura trataba a mis hijos.

A la hora de dormir, cuando iba a darles las buenas noches vi a sakura contándoles un cuento, me quede parado en el umbral de la puerta viéndola, se veía tan tierna. Sonreía como bobo, ¿Qué diablos me pasaba?

Cuando acabo el cuento me despedí de mis niños.

Antes de meterme a mi cuarto hable con sakura

-Muchas Gracias de nuevo, no sé cómo podre pagártelo.

-Simplemente déjame convivir con los niños, después cuando ya no sea su niñera, será mi mejor pago, en serio esos niños me han enamorado-dije sakura sonriendo a la puerta cerrada del cuarto de mis hijos.

-Será un placer-dije besando su mano.-Que tenga buena noche.

-Igualmente

Entre a mi cuarto y me puse mi pijama me acosté y trate de dormir, pero siempre que cerraba los ojos me llegaba la comparación de sakura y amy, pensé y pensé

Hasta que llegue a un conclusión

-sakura me gusta.-Dije en voz alta incrédulo.

¿Cómo diablos? Estaba comprometido

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Holis! Les gusto?**

**Ojala que si.**

**Me merezco reviews?**

**Les tengo malas noticias debido a que me voy a extraordinario en una materia me quitaran la compu por lo tanto no podre subir más cap. Hasta nuevo aviso en estos momentos mi hermana me hecho la mano prestándome su lap para informarles. Recen para que pueda subir pronto el próximo capítulo y que no me castiguen tan feo. Me voy antes de que me descubran y me castiguen durante más tiempo.**

**Las quiero**

**Nadeshiko**

**Posdata: deséenme suerte con el castigo**


	5. NO PUEDO DECIRLO

**_Sakura Card Captor le pertenece al grupo CLAMP _**

* * *

**_NO PUEDO DECIRLO_**

* * *

Tenía que organizar mis ideas, era imposible que me gustara solo por haberla visto una vez

Además se supone que estoy comprometido con amy.

-Toc Toc

¿Que diablos?

Voltee a ver mi reloj de mesa,

¡Ya eran las 8 de la mañana!

-Em ¿Pasa?-dije extrañado

Los niños por lo regular a esta hora están dormidos

-Buenos días-Dijo sakura entrando con una charola en sus manos

-sakura no tienes que molestarte-Dije sentándome, y mirándola con cariño y agradecimiento, la verdad el tanto pensar me había dejado agotado.

-No es molestia, además se ve que tuvo una noche mala ¿Eh?-dijo entregándome la charola.

-Omelet, y jugo de naranja, huele delicioso sakura, no puedo esperar para probarlo-dije dando el primer mordisco-Delicioso

sakura se ruborizo-Gracias, bueno ire a ver a los niños.

-¿siguen dormidos?

-De hecho se levantaron junto conmigo, espero que no le moleste, el que anoche los niños hayan querido ir a dormir a mi cuarto.

-sakura no me hables de usted, y no, se me hace raro, pero no me molesta-dije sonriendo

sakura me sonrio y se estaba levantando, pero la agarre del brazo y la senté de nuevo-sakura no te vayas por favor, platícame más de ti.

sakura me platico de su vida, me dijo que era maestra y se estaba preparando para empezar a dar clases en la primaría del pueblo, y justamente les daría clases a mis niños.

Me platico que el profesor fujitaka kinomoto era su papá, sus gustos he intereses, compartíamos muchos de ellos.

Cuando acabe se llevo mis platos aunque yo le dije que yo lo hacia, pero me mando a bañarme y a arreglarme, y no me quedo más que obedecer.

Baje y vi a mis hijos jugando con sakura en el patio.

hien estaba acostado viendo al cielo mientras reía, hace mucho que no veía esa risa en él.

Y nady estaba sentada en las piernas de Bella jugando con su cabello mientras reían.

Le han agarrado cariño tan rápido

¿Qué tienes de especial sakura kinomoto?

pero la verdad me encanta esta escena como si sakura fuera su mama y ellos parecen estar felicez a su lado

-Niños allí esta su papá vayan a abrazarlo-Su voz me saco de mis pensamientos y lo siguiente que sentí fue un golpe en mi espalda por el suelo y dos niños arriba de mi.

Me reí-Con que ustedes están en mi contra ehh-dije para voltearme y dejarlos con sumo cuidado en el piso y hacerles cosquillas.

-Ya papi, perdónanos-dijo hien riendo.

Los solte y me sente en el pasto.

-Niños vayan a lavarse las manos para comer.

-Papá, podemos ir a comer afuera, no se a las pizzas tal vez-dijeron hien y nady haciendo pucheros.

-Okay pero vayan a ponerse unos suéteres.

-Gracias-dijeron antes de salir corriendo.

-Por lo mientras yo voy a…

-ni lo pienses vienes con nosotros-La interrumpi

-shaoran

-sakura-dije riendo

-shaoran es en serio-Dijo sakura haciendo un adorable puchero

-Mis hijos te aman, se enojaran si no vienes, además yo me sentiría rechazado-dije imitando su puchero

- Esta bien-dijo derrotada.

Nos subimos en el volvo y fuimos cantando todo el viaje.

La comida fue rápida y divertida, sakura hacia un día común en una aventura.

lo que no me gusto fue que ha sakura se le queden viendo muchos hombres con la mente pevertida y sin pensarlo la abraze

-¿papi?porque abrazas a saku-dijo nady con mucha inocencia

y no fue por la pregunta de mi niña hasta que reaccione que todavia tenia abrazada a sakura

perdoname-le dije avergonzado

etto... no hay problema-me dijo ella algo ruborizada ,se veia tan linda.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

la noche llego y me estaba preparando para ir al aeropuerto

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-¿Quieres que te ayude shaoran?-dijo sakura llevando a mi hija dormida en sus brazos, esa imagen me recordó a _ella_. Y desvié la vista.

-No gracias-el enojo se apoderaba de mi como todas la veces que me acordaba de _ella_

-Hey!¿Estas bien?-dijo sakura acercándose a mi preocupada.

-Si,sakura-dije sonriéndole, el ver que le preocupaba me hacia sentir bien.

Había pasado dos días y ni una llamada habia recibido de Tanya y la verdad no me importaba si soy sincero ni me acordaba de ella si no fuera porque tenía una foto de nosotros juntos en mi mesa de noche.

Cuando acabe de empacar fui al cuarto de mis hijos.

Vi a sakura contándole un cuento a algo me hizo no se si dudar o pensar

sakura me gustaria que tu furas mi mama-le dijo hien de repente a sakura

mi pequeño hien-le dijo sakura mientras le daba un beso de buenas noches-que te parece si hablamos de eso otro dia

mi hijo se molesto pero fue derrotado por la dulce sonrisa de sakura y termino asintiendo

decidi entrar como si no hubiera escuchado la conversacion

Sonreí y fui primero a la cama de nadeshiko-Te amo mi nena, regresaré el viernes.

Luego fui con hien y le di un beso en la frente-Te amo pequeño

-También yo papi-dijo bostezando

buenas noches-dijimos al unison los cuatro

mientras saliamos nady y hien le dijeron a sakuara-buenas noches mama

sakura solo sonrio

-Regreso el viernes sak, para que tengas tu Domingo libre-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Okay shao, buen viaje-dijo mientras me depedia en la entrada de la casa

-Que descansen-dicho esto cerre la puerta

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El viaje fue aburrido, me encontré ansioso de llamar a sakura con la excusa de como estaban mis hijos, yo sabía que con ella estaban de maravilla.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Iba feliz me había atrasado un día y llegaba el Sabado pero ya estaba rumbo a casa para ver a mis hijos y a sakura.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Llegue y entre sin hacer ruido, quería sorprenderlos, pero lo que escuche me dejo impactado.

-sakura, ¿puedo decirte mamá?-dijo hien

Pare en seco, queria saber que le diria sakura a mi niño

-Emm creo hien que ese puesto ya lo ocupa la prometida de tu papa-dijo sakura un poco ¿trizte?

-Pero a ella no la queremos, es mala

-¿Por qué?-dijo sakura preocupada.

-No puedo decirlo

Esa frase me regreso a un recuerdo.

_Flash Back_

_1 año atrás._

_Iba llegando del trabajo._

_-Niños!-dije cuando entre._

_En eso escuche un grito, y corrí a la cocina preocupado_

_Apenas entre amy corrió a mis brazos_

_-shao tu hijo me patio, es un maleducado_

_-Hien! Debes tener respeto a las mujeres! Estas castigado vete a tu cuarto!-dije mirándolo enojado._

_-Pero papá, ella.._

_-A tu cuarto!-lo interrumpi_

_Debes de salir se dirigió a la esquina de la cocina la cual no se lograba ver porque el refrigerador la tapaba_

_-Te dije que a tu cuarto_

_-¡Callate!-Me grito hien, me quede en shock_

_Nico se arrodillo, y toco algo que estaba atrás del refrigerador en la esquina, lo mire extrañado_

_-Princesa estas bien?-dijo hien preocupado y ayudando a incorporarse a ¿nadeshiko?_

_hien abrazo nadeshiko y pasaron por nuestro lado, vi la cara de mi hija y estaba llorando, me agache y cuando la iba a abrazar, hien se puso entre ella y yo-No la toques padre-dijo hien enojado_

_¿Qué había pasado aquí?_

_Cuando llego la noche, fui a su cuarto y vi que nadeshiko estaba en la cama de lo abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de eso_

_-nady bebe, despierta amor_

_-¿Qué pasa papa?-dijo adormilada_

_-¿Puedes decirme que paso abajo?_

_-No puedo decirlo_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Cuando Sali de mis pensamientos sentí mariposas en mi estomago ante la mención de sakura como su madre.

-Hola mis angeles-dije entrando y asustandolos.

-No te escuche llegar-dijo sakura riendo.

-Ese era el plan-dije guiñando el ojo.

-Papi-dijo nady saltando a mis brazos.

-Princesa-le di un beso

Sonó el timbre

-Yo abro

-Yo lo hago shaoran, espero a alguien

Dijo tarde debido a que ya me encontraba en la puerta abriéndola

-Hola-dijo un chico de tez palida y sonrisa lobuna

-Emm hola? ¿Qué se le ofrece?-die extrañado, este tipo me daba mala espina, era como si el fuera fuego y yo hielo.

-¿Se encuentra sakura?-¿sakura?

-¡yukito!-Dijo sakura saltando a sus brazos

-saku, amor te extrañe esta semana

¿Amor?, mi cuerpo se tenso y sentí como si la sangre se hubiera escapado de mi cuerpo.

Tenía novio.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**HOLA**

**ya ven no andava muerta anda de parranda jejeje la verdad no los que leyeron la historia completa saben porque no actualize pero para poner a todos al dia es que me fui 2 materias a extraordinario si anteriormente dije que era una pero no fueron 2 me lo dijeron a la mera hora, bueno y no actualize la historia por casi 2 meses pero el sacrificio valio la pena porque pase los 2 examenes yeah(estoy festejando).**

**tambien no pude actualizar porque mi compu de escritorio donde tenia toda la historia ya no prende y pues se perdio la historia (NOOOO) fue muy doloroso para mi incluso llore un poco pero mis lindos padres al ver mi situacion y les explique porque me puse asi medieron de regalo de cumpleaños una laptop para mi sola (incluso le puse contraseña para que nadie intente borrar algo).Y pues ahorita ya actualize aunque estoy muy enferma no importa actualizo la historia.**

**con respecto a la historia que paso les gusto que lindo lo que le dijo hien a sakura fue hermoso jejeje y como que shaoran se esta tardando en pedirle algo mas formal a saku ¿no creen?**

**y ahora las pregunta**

**¿quien es ese joven que pregunta por sakura? ¿sera su novio? ¿que hara shaoran? ¿que haran los niños? ¿y de que es lo que no pueden hablar los niños?**

**no se pierdan el proximo capitulo**

**reviews ya saben dejen su review para cualquier cosa: sugerencias,dudas,aclaraciones,amenazas de muerte ,etc**

**bye**

**Las quiero**

**Nadeshiko**


	6. CELOS

**_Sakura Card Captor le pertenece al grupo CLAMP _**

* * *

**_CELOS_**

* * *

Shaoran P.O.V

Puedo jurar que vi rojo

¿Novio?

¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes de ilusionarme?

¿Será porque no se lo preguntaste shaoran?

¡Ahí si claro! ¿Cómo le diré?

"sakura fíjate que soy un hombre comprometido, pero siéndote sincero eso no quita el "soltero y buscando" pero bueno, dime ¿Tienes novio?"

No seas estúpido

Comprometido, ese tema se me olvida fácilmente siempre que estoy cerca de sakura

-Em yukito, estoy trabajando, lo siento, y es falta de respeto el que traiga a mi novio al trabajo-dijo alejándose de el

-no te preocupes, te entiendo amor, de hecho solo venía a traerte tus cosas-dijo sonriendo ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente bueno con ella?-Pero no se te olvida que mañana tenemos una cita-sakura se río, mierda, ni yo la hacia reír tan dulcemente hermoso

Deje pasar al dichoso yukito a MI casa para dejar las cosas de sakura, seguí todo su camino hasta el cuarto de sakura con mi vista, como si cada paso que daba miles de navajas salieran disparadas de mis ojos hacia su cuerpo, mierda, Púdrete yukito

sakura hizo una deliciosa cena cuando yukito se fue, fui a acostar a hien y nady, y les leí un cuento.

Cuando se quedaron dormidos, me fui a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, cuando me encontré a sakura sentada en la mesa

-Buenas noches sakura-dije entrando , lo cual la hizo saltar del susto

-Señor lee, me dio un susto de muerte-Dijo riendo ¿Señor? Si el que dijera mi nombre era lo más hermoso que había escuchado

-Asi que novio ¿eh?-dije dándole la espalada para que no viera mi ceño fruncido, mientras servía mi vaso

-Si-pude saber por su susurro que se había ruborizado

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí ya con mi vaso de agua en mano a la mesa.

La voltee a ver y vi que pudo comprender lo que significaba mi mirada

-Éramos mejores amigos desde pequeños, cuando cumplimos 20 el me confeso que le gustaba desde que éramos unos adolescentes, yo lo quiero muchísimo, y aunque no estaba segura si ese cariño podría convertirse en amor alguna vez le di una oportunidad, llevamos ya 4 años juntos-dijo sonriendo

-¿Entonces…lo amas?-dije triste

Al parecer sakura lo noto porque carraspeo-No, lo quiero mucho -dijo parándose-Me retiro Señor

-sakura-dije antes de que saliera

-¿si?-dijo sin voltear

-Dime shaoran

-Esta bien shaoran-escuche como sonrió mientras dijo la frase

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**HOLA**

**perdón por tardar otro mes en actualizar pero he tenido unos problemas y lo peor es que ahora ya trabajo u.u tratare de actualizar mas seguido y de hacer mas capítulos porque esta historia creo que tiene como 15 bueno hasta la próxima :)**

**reviews ya saben dejen su review para cualquier cosa: sugerencias,dudas,aclaraciones,amenazas de muerte ,etc**

**bye**

**Las quiero**

**Nadeshiko**


End file.
